


Thinking Too Much

by AngelLunaSky



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2007-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLunaSky/pseuds/AngelLunaSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Published on FF.net in 2007]<br/>Wolfram is thinking about Yuuri from the time that they first met and wondering if he actually cares for him in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Too Much

On the stairs to a big castle sits a young boy with golden hair in deep thoughts. He is thinking about the black-haired boy that he has been engaged to the last year or so. He loves the boy more than anything else, but he doesn't know if this feeling is mutual.  
  
\- Wolframs POV -   
  
_I remember the first time I saw you. What I saw then was a confused little boy who had just fallen off his horse upon arriving to the city and knew nothing about anything. What struck me that time was the beauty of your eyes. Those big, clear black eyes that looked at me in wonder. Those deep eyes that looked like they contained some hidden wisdom that nobody else knew. They confused me and this confusion made me angry._  
 _At the dinner that anger grew into rage and I said some things that I shouldn't have said. In rage, not knowing anything about this country's customs, you slapped me. At first I was surprised, but when I realized that you hadn't known what you had done I became even more angry. Not because you proposed to me, but because you didn't know that you did. That's why I challenged you, because I didn't like the look on your face when you found out that you had proposed to me. I was sure I would win and break the engagment, to give you the chance to get out of it._  
 _But I lost. I was completley defeated by you, and not only in the duel. The moment you hit away my sword I decided. "This is a king I can follow without regrets, and this is a man I can truly love."_  
 _And even if you won, you never broke the engagement. This surprised me as well. I was so sure that the moment you won you would break it. You could have easily, and I still don't know why you decided not to._  
 _After that my love only grew. But there was no sign from you, that you even cared about me. Is it that you can't see me, even though I'm right in front of you?_  
 _Or maybe you can. Maybe it's just me being over-sensitive about this. I know how to find out. I need to know for sure. Even though you may think that I'm silly. Please say yes._  
  
\- End POV -   
  
Wolfram gets off the stairs and with a determined look on his face he walks up to Yuuri who is swordpractising with Konrad. When he stands just behind him he say "Yuuri", causing the black-haired boy to turn to face him. Wolfram takes a deep breath, lifts his hand and slaps Yuuri across his left cheek. Yuuri looks at him in confusion.  
"Wolf, what was that for all of a sudden?"  
"Do you accept it?" Wolframs eyes are almost begging for him to say yes. To his surprise Yuuri chuckles softly. "What's so funny?"  
"I can't accept it." Wolfram feels his heart sink.  
"And why is that?"  
"Well", Yuuri looks at him in amusement. "Perhaps because of the fact that we are already engaged? From my knowledge you can only get engaged once unless you break the engagement in between, and I don't remember doing that."  
Wolframs eyes widens and a smile bursts out on his face.  
  
 _It was just my thinking too much after all. Thank you, Yuuri._  
  



End file.
